


Tacos and Gasoline

by Heracles_Watermelon (AirbornBiohazard)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Antonio Fernández Carriedo - Freeform, Gasolina, International Fanworks Day 2017, Lovino Vargas - Freeform, M/M, RIP Spain, Taco Bell, cute romano, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirbornBiohazard/pseuds/Heracles_Watermelon
Summary: A ficlet for International Fanworks Day 2017!Antonio and Lovino are driving home from an extensive bout of meetings, and Antonio is confronted with his worst enemy... and Lovino's 'secret' passion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day 2017!  
> This year's prompt is: What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get 'fannish' over?  
> The lyrics in the beginning are from Daddy Yankee's 'Gasolina', which I obviously don't own; nor do I own Hetalia or Taco Bell (though I wish I did).

“Que se preparen que lo que viene es pa' que le den,”  
“...Duro!”  
After three days of extensive meetings, Antonio was relieved to be heading home. The wind blew through his hair, and loud music blasted in his ears. He laughed out loud and continued singing, glad to be free of uptight countries and hours of boredom.  
“Mamita, yo se que tu no te me vas a quitar,”  
“...Duro!” Even Romano was in good enough of a mood to sing backup.  
“Lo que me gusta es que tu te dejas llevar,”  
“...Duro!”  
“To' los weekend'es ella sale a vacilar,”  
“...Duro!”  
“Mi gata no para de janguear, porque; a ella le gusta la gasolina,” Spain took advantage of the red light to look at Romano and wiggle his eyebrows…  
“Dame mas gasolina!” ...which had the wonderful effect of making the Italian blush with his reply.  
“Como le encanta la gasolina,”  
“Dame mas gasolina!”  
“A ella le gusta la gasolina!” Antonio pushed the pedal past 75; boy did he love this highway.  
“Dame mas gasolina!”  
“Como le encanta la gasolina!”  
“Dame mas gasolina!”  
As the music faded out, he turned the radio down and rolled the windows up. He ran a hand through his now-wilder-than-normal hair, taking a second to catch his breath before turning to Lovino.  
“I love it when you sing with me, Lovi.”  
Romano just rolled his eyes, ever the polite darling. “Don’t get used to it, bastard.”  
Spain chuckled, perfectly used to his grumpy Italian. They continued in relative silence for a few more minutes. Spain glanced up at the billboards framing the road: realtors, lawyers, laser tag, chiropractors, amusement parks, therapists, interior designers, churches, festivals, and (not surprisingly,) fast food. He absentmindedly absorbed names, numbers, and slogans until he saw one that seemed to smack him in the face.  
_“Think Outside The Bun”_.  
Antonio grimaced. _Taco Bell._ His only true nemesis, and the only thing that could singlehandedly ruin his mood.  
He shot another glance at Lovino. He was looking out the window, at the billboards.  
Spain sighed. He knew what was coming, and braced himself for it the best he could.  
_5… 4…_  
Nothing, so far. He stole another look. The younger nation was biting his lip, thinking.  
_Please, no…_  
_3… 2…_  
Antonio found himself praying when Romano turned his basil-coloured eyes to him.  
_1._  
“Spaaaaaaain,” he drew out, “can we go to Taco Bell?”  
Antonio focused intently on the road.  
“No.”  
He could feel the pouting more than he could see it.  
“Pleeeeeease?”  
“I said no.”  
“Why not?” he whined a little. Spain admitted to himself that it was adorable -if Romano had been asking for anything else, he would have given in already- but he steeled himself.  
“Because I said no, Lovi.”  
Lovino’s eyes narrowed, his ‘Mr. Nice-Guy’ approach dropping off as quickly as he’d put it up. “But. Why. Not?”  
“You know why.”  
“That’s not a good enough reason!”  
“Yes it is,” Spain countered, taking a moment to stick his tongue out in Lovino’s direction, “besides, I’m the driver. I can go wherever I want.”  
The Italian stuck his tongue out in retaliation, accompanied by a finger making a rude gesture. “Take me to Taco Bell, Toni.”  
Spain sighed again. “I’ll make you tacos when we get home, okay?”  
“But it’s not the same! I want Taco Bell tacos.”  
“Why?! What’s so appealing about fast-food tacos when I can make authentic tacos whenever you want me to?”  
Romano shrugged. “I dunno, I like Taco Bell. Especially the Dorito ones, those are my favorite.”  
Antonio shook his head and turned in the opposite direction of his arch-enemy restaurant. Romano made an exasperated noise. “Toooooniiii, Taco Beeeeeeell.”  
Spain mocked the sound. “Maaaaaaaaano, nooooooo.”  
Romano glared at him and took a breath.  
“Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.”  
“Yes?”  
“Take me to Taco Bell, you tomato bastard!”  
“Hmm… tempting offer, but no. Sorry Mano.”  
Lovino growled, but otherwise stayed quiet.  
Spain thought for a minute, then asked quietly, “...Lovino?”  
“What?” Romano didn’t try to hide the malice in his voice.  
“...You love Taco Bell more than you love me, don’t you?”  
The smaller man seemed to think for a minute. Then he sighed.  
Spain prepared to accept his apology with sincerity and grace.  
“...Yup.”  
“Wait… what?!” Antonio was genuinely surprised. _He does love me, right...?_  
“I’d take a cool ranch taco over a dirty Spaniard any day… hell, I’d marry a taco if i could.”  
Spain frowned. _Bested by a taco… a shitty taco, at that…_  
He let out a breath. “...Damn it.”  
Romano perked up. “Does that mean yes?”  
Spain had a slight inkling to hit the steering wheel with his face, but he didn’t. “No.”  
Romano sunk back down, obviously scheming. Eventually he crossed his arms and turned back to Antonio with a devious smirk.  
“I won’t cuddle you tonight.”  
He’d pulled his trump card; it was all-or-nothing now.  
It was Antonio’s turn to roll his eyes. “You never do… not willingly, anyways.”  
Lovino huffed. “I’ll struggle more than usual.”  
Spain sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. He gave up and started turning the car around.  
“Ugh, fine, whatever you want,” He rolled his eyes again. “If you want disgusting chain-restaurant tacos, be my guest.”  
Words nearly failed to describe the joyous little sound that escaped its way from Lovino. Spain had barely registered its adorableness by the time he was tackled in a hug that nearly sent the two of them off the road.  
“Grazie grazie grazie gracias grazie!”  
“...De nada, amor, de nada.” Spain gently shoved Romano back into his seat and shook his head to himself.  
_Taco Bell._  
_Of all things, he has to be obsessed with Taco Bell._

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics of Gasolina:  
> "Be ready to give her what's coming (hard!)  
> Baby, I know that you're not going to tap out (hard!)  
> What I like is that you let me take control (hard!)  
> Every weekend she goes out to have fun (hard!)  
> My babe doesn't stop hanging out because  
> She likes gasoline (give me more gasoline)  
> Oh, how she loves gasoline (give me more gasoline)  
> She likes gasoline (give me more gasoline)  
> Oh, how she loves gasoline (give me more gasoline)  
> She likes gasoline (give me more gasoline)  
> Oh, how she loves gasoline (give me more gasoline)  
> She likes gasoline (give me more gasoline)  
> Oh, how she loves gasoline (give me more gasoline)"
> 
> Grazie/Gracias: "Thank you" in Italian/Spanish respectively  
> De nada, amor: "You're welcome, love" in Spanish
> 
> Thanks much for reading <3


End file.
